Through the Looking Glass
by BlackTithe
Summary: A oneshot set in the world of "The Devil Within." This is what "The French Mistake" might have looked like if the story continued.


**Merry Christmas to all of my readers! Consider this a special holiday gift from me to you. I'm hard at work on my Avengers story. It will be called **_**Ride of the Valkyrie**_**, be sure to keep an eye out for it. In the meantime, I thought you all might want to see what **_**The French Mistake**_** would look like if there was a sequel to **_**The Devil Within.**_** I hope you all enjoy. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

_I do not own supernatural or any of the characters found there in. I only own my OC Alex/Kayla._

Through the Looking Glass

The weather outside was absolutely dreadful. It had surprised the boys when Bobby said he was going out for some supplies.

Sam had been back with his brother for a few months now. Dean hadn't exactly been happy with his younger brother when he showed up on his doorstep one week before his wedding to take him off on a hunt. Lisa had been very understanding and insisted that he go, but things had never really gotten back to normal for them after that. They still weren't married. They were just engaged and living together for a while after that. Every so often Sam would show up at the door with a hunt for them to go on. Dean would take off with his younger brother for a few days, kill the monster, and then go home to his girl and her son. All in all it wasn't a bad situation. That was of course until Dean had nearly been turned into a vampire.

He'd gone back to the house and attacked his family. Lisa had listened quietly while he and Sam explained what had happened. She understood and welcomed him back with open arms, but Dean never trusted himself again after that. They only made it another two months before he packed up and left for good.

What made things difficult was not only how much Dean missed his family, but how much was missing from the hunts. Alex was gone. Sam had comeback with no real recollection of where he had been, and Alex was nowhere to be seen. The third musketeer was missing, and it left a big hole in everybody's lives.

Bobby had been so excited when he heard about Sam being back. He was sure that he would see his little girl again, but when they came to his door she was not with them. It had taken Bobby a while, but he had come to grips with the fact that Alex was lost to them for good.

Sam was still looking for her. Every night, he would lay in bed and stare at where she should be laying beside him. The world was a little darker and colder without her there. When he was hunting with Dean he could keep himself distracted for a while. But at the end of the day when it was all said and done, he could still feel that she was missing. Nothing made it more obvious to him than when he took Dean back home to his family before he left them. Dean and Lisa would embrace each other while Ben clung to Dean's side.

That was the life Sam had wanted. When it was all over and Lucifer was dead, Sam had wanted to walk away with Alex and start a family. Looking at what his brother had was just a dagger to his heart reminding him of what he would never have. There were times when he almost wished that he had never gotten his soul back. When he was soulless it hadn't hurt. He knew Alex was missing, but he didn't care.

"Hello boys," they heard someone say. They turned and found the angel Balthazar standing before them.

The angel quickly began moving around the house and babbling about "The Godfather." He pulled a jar of red liquid from the fridge with a look of triumph on his face.

"Why are you talking about 'The Godfather?' "Sam asked.

"Because we're in it. And the role of Michael Corleone. . . the archangel Raphael. He's after us all. You see, He's consolidated his strength. And now he's on the move."

That was less than stellar news. Cas was currently on the run from Heaven. With him out of the picture, their angel firepower was running a bit low.

"And you expect us to believe you?"

"Oh, don't. You'll go where I throw you either way."

Dean suddenly became very confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Balthazar extended his hand and threw the boys through the window. The glass shattered. They waited for the impact of the cold hard earth, but instead they landed on some sort of blue pad.

* * *

><p>"Cut!" someone yelled.<p>

"Real good solid fall," a man to the right of Dean said. "Way to go."

Dean nearly came unglued when the man suddenly reached out and slapped him on the ass.

"Jared, Jensen!" the man who had yelled cut earlier shouted. "Outstanding! That was just great."

Another man stepped up behind them and raised a slate. " 'Supernatural,' scene one echo, take one. Tails slate. Marker!"

The boys looked around in confusion. _Where the hell are we?_ Dean thought. After a couple of seconds, Sam finally spoke up. "So . . . no angels?"

"No angels," Dean said. "I think."

They could hear the men sitting behind what appeared to be a bank of monitors arguing about something they saw while the boys kept trying to get their bearings.

"Should we be killing anybody?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so."

"Running?"

Dean scoffed. "Where?"

Sam noticed that the glass at his feet didn't seem quite right. He picked up a piece to inspect it and found that it wobbled back and forth. "What is this gel?"

Dean picked up a piece as well and started flexing it. "What the…?"

The men behind the monitors seemed to have come to some sort decision. "Moving on! That's a wrap on Jared and Jensen!"

"W-who the hell are…" Sam began before being drug away by a young woman.

"Jared!" she said as she took him by the arm. "Three minutes, okay?" Sam didn't get the chance to answer. "Great."

Another woman took Dean by the arm and started dragging him in the opposite direction. "Where are we going?"

"Jensen, there you are!" she said. "Let's just get you in the chair."

"Chair?"

She sat him down in front of three large heavily lit mirrors with pictures of him all around the edges.

"Okay hon, we're just gunna get this makeup off your face."

Dean looked at her like she had two heads when she took a damp cloth to his face.

"What… I'm not wearing any ma-"he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the cloth in the woman's hand covered in what was clearly foundation. He leaned forward and examined himself more closely in the mirror and brought a hand to his face. "Oh, crap! I'm a painted whore!"

* * *

><p>Sam began looking around frantically for his brother as the woman began to speak. "Trish Evian here with Jared Padalecki from TV's 'Supernatural.' So Jared, season six."<p>

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You beat the devil, lost your soul, and got it back again. Not to mention you still haven't found the love of your life, Alex Thomas. So tell us, what's next for Sam Winchester?

"Look, I-I-I really don't. . ." Sam wasn't sure how to respond. He just sat in the chair behind him and stared at them dumbfounded.

"Oh," the reporter said, "and if you could include the question in your answer? Thanks."

He laughed nervously as he fought to find an answer. "What's next? Um . . . to be honest I really don't know."

"You mean to tell me they haven't told you anything about what's going to happen to your character?" she asked with a knowing smile. "Can you at least tell me when and if we're going to see Alex again this season?"

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't know for sure," he said through barely concealed emotion as what was really going on began to dawn on him, "but I can promise you that Sam's not going to stop looking until he finds out what happened to her."

The reporter smiled. "Thanks, Jared." He just nodded and gave her what he hopped was a pleasant smile. She turned to her crew and began chatting with them wildly, Sam's presence completely forgotten.

Seeing his opportunity, Sam quickly got out of the chair and made a beeline for his brother. "Hey."

"Dude," Dean said, "they put freakin' makeup on us! Those bastards!"

"Look, I think I know what this is."

"Okay. What?"

"It's a TV show."

Dean looked at him skeptically. "You think?" The more Sam explained, the more logical it seemed. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"No, seriously. Why? Why would anybody want to watch our lives?"

"I don't know. Why do people like those damn books so much? It doesn't matter. What matters is that we landed in some dimension where you're Jensen Ackles, and I'm something called a 'Jared Padalecki.'"

"Padalecki? So what, you're Polish now? Is any of this making any sense to you?"

* * *

><p>The boys exited stage 4 and started to wander around the lot. A wave of relief flooded Dean's body when he saw the Impala off in the distance.<p>

"Oh, hey. Least my baby made it," he said.

His heart leapt up into his throat when a man with a bucket began flinging mud all over the shiny black vehicle. Dean started to run at him, but stopped when he saw three more Impalas off to the side, one of which was cut in half down it's length. "I feel sick. I'm gunna be sick. I want to go home. I feel like this whole place is bad-touching me."

"Yeah, I know," said Sam. "Me too. So, what do you think? Cas?"

Dean began to send up a half-hearted prayer to the wayward angel. There was no rustling of angel wings, but Sam still spotted Cas in the distance. They quickly ran over to him as Dean started peppering him with questions about what was going on. "W-w-what did Balthazar do to us?"

"To keep you out of Virgil's reach, he's cast you into an alternate reality, a universe similar to ours in most respects yet dramatically different in others."

"Like—like Bizarro Earth, right?" Dean asked. "Except instead of having Bizarro Superman, we get this clown factory."

Castiel seemed to be thrown off slightly by what the boys said, but continued none the less. He told them about the key. Sam tried to give it to him, but he refused it. Castiel's behavior became more and more out of character as the conversation continued. The boys began to give him a funny look.

"Man," said the angel as he pulled a script from his back pocket. "Did they put out new pages?"

"New what?" Dean asked.

They watched the man read through them confusedly. Dean grabbed the pages from his hand. "Give me that. What is – these are words in a script. This isn't Cas."

The fake angel looked at them with eyebrows raised. "You guys want to run lines or something."

"His name's Misha. Misha?" Dean asked.

"Oh, wow. Just… great."

The boys walked past the would be angel, huffing in frustration and mumbling about the stupid names in this universe. They moved past a giant trailer with a large star on it.

"Hey. 'J. Ackles,'" read Sam.

"That's fake me!"

They walked into the trailer and were stunned by what they found. A rather large aquarium full of colorful fish rested against one wall. There was large plush leather couches facing a large screen playing clips of what appeared to be their TV show. Dean looked down at the table and became excited by the small mechanical object he saw. "Dude, I have a helicopter!"

Sam frowned at him and moved farther into the trailer where he found a laptop. "All right," he said as he took a seat and opened it up. "Let's see who this guy is."

"Well, he's not a hunter, but he plays one on TV," Dean joked. Noticing a magazine on the coffee table, he picked it up and shook his head. "Come on. Look at these male-modelin' sons of bitches." He turned the magazine towards Sam. "Nice 'blue steel,' Sam."

Sam ignored his brother and typed "Jensen Ackles" into the search bar. Thousands of results instantly popped up. "It says you're from Texas."

"Really?" Dean gave and approving shrug.

"Yeah. You're married to some actress named Kayla Daniels, and uh… oh." He paused and looked apologetically at his brother. "Says you were on a soap opera."

"What?"

Dean rushed to the computer and watched as his brother played him a video clip of fake him in his younger days. The dialogue was so ridiculous that it almost hid how bad the acting actually was. It was too painful for Dean to watch, so he slammed the computer closed.

"Don't like this universe, Sammy. We need to get out of this universe."

"Yeah. No argument here. But I don't think our . . . our prayers are reaching Cas. Or the real Cas."

"Well, I agree. I think we are definitely out of, uh, soul-phone range. But…"

"What?"

"If we can reverse Balthazar's spell… I watched every move." Dean sketched out the sigil the angel had drawn. "All we need is to get the ingredients, jump through a window, and bam we're home."

Sam nodded in agreement. It seemed logical enough. Finding the ingredient in this world was going to be interesting. Back home there were a dozen different people they could call to get what they needed, but here… Sam wasn't even sure where to begin. "So where do we start?"

"I have no idea," said Dean. "We sure as Hell aren't getting anything done just sittin' around here. Let's go."

If this really was a TV show, everything in "Bobby's house" would be completely fake, therefor useless to them. They weren't exactly sure where they were headed. They just knew they had to get out of there fast. Climbing into the Impala they found someone throwing mud on, Dean started up the car's engine and started driving.

"All right, we go round up the genuine articles, bring 'em here for the spell." Dean stopped what he was saying and listened to the sounds his baby was making. "What the hell is going on? What is wrong with this thing?"

A man began running alongside the Impala and knocking on Dean's window. "Mr. Ackles! Mr. Ackles, please!"

"Uh, Dean?" The man continued to plead with them to stop. "Dean, it's not the Impala."

"You think?" Dean asked sarcastically. "It's a frigging prop! Just like everything else." He stopped the Impala.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you." Said the man. "Thank you so much for…"

Dean interrupted him. "How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?"

"I'll get you a car. Just wait right here."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the boys found themselves sitting in the back of a rather large SUV with a man named Cliff driving them around. When he had asked them where they wanted to go, they had told him to take them to Jensen's house with the excuse that they were going to work on their acting. Cliff had just laughed at them and started driving in near silence. That silence was broken when he asked them when they had started talking. This had confused the boys even more.<p>

Dean nearly had a conniption fit when he saw a road sign that said Vancouver. Being in some sort of parallel dimension was bad enough. Being in one and stuck in another country was something else entirely.

They had both been stunned when they pulled up outside a gorgeous multi-storied house. Check that, mansion. "Here you go Jensen," Cliff said. Dean's eyebrows shot up his forehead.

"This is mine?"

"Yeah," Cliff chuckled. "Unless there's another Jensen Ackles running around somewhere that I don't know about."

"I doubt it," said Dean. "Not with a stupid name like that."

Cliff laughed again. "Whatever, man. And Jered." Sam stopped with his hand on the door. "If you change your mind and want me to take you home just give me a ring alright."

"Yeah, uh, sure. Thanks…"

"Cliff."

"Right. Sorry. Been a long day."

"Yeah take it easy."

* * *

><p>The closer they came to the house the more surreal it all seemed. The house had to be at least three stories with what appeared to me a massive five car garage attached to it. They pushed the ornately carved front doors open with the greatest of ease and could not help but gasp when they got their first look at the inside.<p>

The place was a cross between "Better Homes and Gardens" and "MTV's Cribs." With its white tile entry way and mahogany staircase to the left, the place practically screamed wealth.

"Holy crap," Dean said. "I live here?"

"Looks like it."

They moved from the entry into what appeared to be the main living room. A full size grand piano sat of to the side near a collection of large couches and overstuffed chairs designed for entertaining guests. On the opposite side of the room was an enormous fireplace and fully stocked wooden bar.

"Hey," Dean said when he saw the bar. "Now we're talkin'."

Sam started looking around the room. A large photo of fake Dean leaning against the Impala and trying to look like a badass took up the better part of the wall behind the piano. Most of the other photos decorating the room were paintings of landscapes. There were a few close-up shots of flowers resting in silver frames hanging on the walls as well.

"Dude, you want one?" he heard his brother ask.

"Yeah sure." Sam walked to the bar, keeping his back to the entryway.

Dean grabbed a second tumbler and filled it with amber liquid. They were both enjoying their drinks and trying to make sense of everything that was happening to them when they heard the front door close.

"Babe, you home!" A woman yelled from the foyer.

Dean nearly choked on his drink at the sound and looked at his brother in panic. "Dude answer her," Sam said.

"Yeah, uh, in here… honey." Dean looked at Sam again and shrugged. Sam just shook his head and raised the glass to his lips again; stopping cold when his eyes came to rest on what was unmistakably a wedding photo of Jensen and his wife.

"How'd it go on set today, baby?" the woman asked as she walked into the room.

"Holy crap," Dean said as his "wife" walked into the room. His very pregnant wife.

Sam spun on his heels, eyes growing even wider as he took in the woman before him. "Alex?"

She huffed. "Really, Jared?" she said. "Just rub it in my face that they decided not to renew my contract when I told them I was pregnant. Real nice." The whole time she was talking, she had continued to walk towards Dean. Reaching his side, she went up on her toes and planted a tender kiss on his lips.

Dean completely froze and nearly dropped his glass when her lips made contact with his own. _Oh, God, _he thought. She pulled away quickly much to his relief.

"What's he doing here?" she asked.

"Uh, he came over to uh… um…"

Sam jumped in. "To practice. Uh… I came over to practice. You know, for the show."

"Right," she looked at him suspiciously. "Since when have you ever come to our house to run lines? Did Gen kick you out again?"

The brothers looked at each other in panic as they tried to come up with an answer.

"Yeah," Sam said. "She, uh… she did." Sam had no idea who this person was, but if it made their story more convincing he would have admited to being the Elephant Man at that moment.

She looked at Dean. "And instead of forcing him to stay in his trailer you offered to let him stay in our guesthouse. Is that right?"

"Um… yeah." Dean said. "Yeah I did."

She smiled at him. "That was sweet of you, baby," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dean hesitantly sat down his glass and placed his hands on "fake Alex's" waist. "Yeah well, I'm a sweet guy."

"That you are."

Sam's stomach started to churn when she went up on her toes to kiss his brother for a second time. He knew that she wasn't really Alex, but after not seeing her or having any idea where she was for months, watching a woman who could be her twin kiss his brother was enough to make him sick.

Pulling away from the man she thought was her husband, she said, "Alright, well I just finished walking the dog and feel gross, so I'm gunna go clean up. Why don't you show him to the guesthouse and then meet me upstairs hum?"

The suggestive look on her face could only mean one thing. "Jensen," whoever he was, was about to get lucky. Sam had to look away before he threw up.

"Uh sure thing," Dean mumbled.

"Are you okay, Jensen?" she asked as she pulled away slightly. "You're acting really weird.

"No, ah, um…" he looked to his brother for help. He knew that Sam had told him what her name was earlier when he was reading that webpage, but for the life of him he couldn't remember her name. Sam, sensing his brother's distress, looked up mouthed the name to him, effectively saving his brother's ass. "…Kayla. It was uh, just a long day."

She didn't look like she fully believed him, but she accepted it all the same. She turned and made her way upstairs, leaving the two befuddled brothers to work through what had just happened. As soon as she was out of sight, Dean turned to his brother.

"Dude, if Alex was anything like that I can see why you were always trying to get alone time with her," Dean said with his head cocked to the side from checking out his "wife's" ass.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed in a stage whisper so that Kayla could not hear.

"What?"

"You can't be serious?" Dean shrugged. "She thinks you're somebody else."

"I know. Even if she didn't, I'm not gunna do anything." The two brothers just stared at each other for a moment before Dean motioned towards the back door. "Come on," he said. "Let me show you to my guest house."

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's not yours."

"Is tonight."

* * *

><p>After nearly being eaten by the family pet on his way back from dropping Sam at the guest house, Dean set out excitedly exploring his own digs. He was in for a real treat if the 3 bedroom, 2 bath guest house was anything to go off of. That place was amazing. The main house was even better.<p>

Every corner of the house was just as amazing as the main room with the bar. Kayla had told him she was going to clean up and then be waiting for him in their bedroom. Since he didn't know where the bedroom was, he decided to do a little exploring. The kitchen he found on the first floor had him daydreaming about pie, and the home theater had him wishing he never had to leave. Whoever this Jensen Ackles guy was, he was loaded.

Dean made his way upstairs to try and find Kayla. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do once he found her. The fact that she looked just like Alex had him all kinds of confused. Normally, a good-looking woman throwing herself at him was a no-brainer. You get a room, get her alone, and do your thing. When the woman in question looked like you brother's dead girlfriend who just so happened to also be your best friend, that made things a bit more complicated. The fact that she was pregnant added a whole other dimension. Sure he was curious; he'd never had sex with a pregnant woman before. It could be fun.

Sticking his head into the fourth wrong bedroom since coming up the stairs, Dean heard a door open behind him.

"Jensen, what are you doing?"

Turning, Dean came face to face with the sexiest mom he had ever seen. Fake Alex stood before him in a sexy set of black lingerie and matching open shear robe that hung loosely off her shoulders.

"You lost?" she laughed.

"Nah," Dean said, trying to seem cool. "I, ah, I was just making sure the windows were shut." Kayla raised both of her eyebrows and gave him a look that clearly said she didn't exactly believe him. "You know I, uh, want to make sure everything is safe for you and the baby."

She gave him a soft smile. _Nice save, Dean. _"Well then," she said as she sauntered over to him. "How about you come in here andguard my body."

Every reason Dean had for not sleeping with this woman suddenly left his brain when she ran her hands up his chest and pulled his head down towards hers. He met her kiss with fervor as he slowly backed her into "their" bedroom.

* * *

><p>The sun made it's presence know far too early for the younger Winchester. Sam had barley slept the night before. While the bed he was laying on was probably the most comfortable he'd ever been on in his life, his brain synapses wouldn't stop firing. Every time he closed his eyes Sam could see Alex walking into the room and into his brother's arms. <em>No she's not Alex, <em>he kept reminding himself. _Her name is Kayla. Kayla Ackles, not Alex Thomas. _He tried making breakfast to distract himself, but it didn't work. The image of Alex's pregnant doppelganger walking into the room kept making him wonder what it would have been like if Alex had ever been pregnant.

Sam decided to distract himself by seeing if he could find some way to get them home. The less time they spent it this cruel joke of a universe the better. He had just found the spell when Dean came through the door with one of the biggest goofiest grins on his face. It was the kind of grin that only meant one thing.

"Dean," Sam said as he leaned away from the computer and gave his brother a pleading look, "please tell me you didn't."

Dean just smiled.

"Seriously, Dean? She's married!"

"Yeah to me."

"No she's not." Sam ran his fingers through his hair

"Okay fake me. So it doesn't count."

"She thinks you're somebody else Dean!" Sam exclaimed as he pounded his fist on the table.

"Oh lighten up Sammy! You're just pissed because you're not getting any." Sam glared at his brother. "I'm serious, Sam. Look I know seeing her must have been tough. She looks just like Alex I get it. I miss her too. It's been what a year? I think it's time to accept the fact that Alex is gone. She ain't coming back Sam."

"You don't know that."

"You're right I don't, but we don't know if she's even still out there. She could be locked in the pit for all we know. If Cas knows anything he ain't talkin'. We need to move on."

Sam didn't say a word, just stared at the computer. What Dean was saying made sense. There had been no sign of Alex anywhere. They had looked high and low for her, but nobody had seen here. Sam was sure that Cas and the other angels knew something. They just weren't willing to share.

None of that mattered now. What mattered was getting back to their world. If he was going to find her, he was never going to be able to do it here. Turning the computer to face his brother, Sam showed Dean all that he had found. If they could get all of the ingredients for the spell and find a window to go through, they could get home.

The most surprising thing Sam had found was that they could order the vast majority of what they needed online. Dean was overjoyed to find that they both had a wallet full of credit cards with seemingly no limits. Okay one did, but he wasn't sure how much he had put on it before it was declined.

He had just completed the order for the last item they needed for the spell when Kayla barged in. Dean jumped sky high as Sam tried to slam the laptop shut.

"What the Hell?!" she said. "Cliff has been waiting outside for you for a good twenty minutes. You're going to be late to the set." The boys made their apologies and started grabbing their things and heading for the door, Sam leading the way. Just as Dean was passing her, Kayla reached out and grabbed his arm. "Jensen are you sure everything's okay?"

The concern in her voice and written on her face was obvious to Dean. So he did his best to calm her fears with a simple, "Yeah." She didn't seem to believe it.

"Look, I'm glad that you're trying to get along with Jared. Really I am. It will make things on set a lot easier for everyone. Just... we both know he's on his way down. Don't let him pull you down with him okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

She watched him go with an uneasy look. Something wasn't right. Last night had been wonderful, but so unlike Jensen. The way he kissed her, as if she was precious, was so different from his normal attack. He liked being in control. Last night he had followed her lead. It was almost as if he was a different person all together. She just hoped that whoever he was becoming was a good one.

The way Jared slammed the computer when she entered the room had not escaped her attention. Once she was sure they were gone, Kayla gave into her curiosity and opened the computer. As soon as the screen came to life, the bottom fell out of her stomach. Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong.

* * *

><p>That, without a doubt, had been the longest day Sam and Dean had ever had. "Why would anybody want to do this for a living?" Dean asked as they walked up to the house.<p>

"A lot of people apparently."

The entire day had been full of nothing but waiting around for hours until they were forced to stand on "marks" and say lines over and over again while people yelled them.

"No thanks," said Dean. "I'd rather be chased by a werewolf than do that again."

"Well then you better hope that everything gets here tomorrow so we can do that spell."

Walking into the house, they could hear piano music wafting in from the sitting room. It was a soothing balm to their nerves after the trying day. Dean thought seriously about shouting "Honey, I'm home" before he followed his brother into the room.

They found Kayla sitting behind the piano playing away. Her eyes never moved from the sheet music as she asked, "How was your day?"

"Fine," Dean replied.

"Order anymore random body parts online?" She stopped playing and leveled them with her cool gaze. The boys just stared at her in shock "I saw the computer, Jensen. What the Hell has he got you into?!" She pointed at Sam. "And you get out of my house. You're not welcome here anymore."

Kayla rose and began to storm towards Sam. She had been mauling things over in her head all day. The only thing she could come up with was that Jared had gotten himself into trouble with the wrong crowd and hand managed to pull Jensen along with him.

Dean moved between the angry pregnant woman and his brother. "Whoa, calm down," he said as he took her upper arms into his hands. "It's not what you think."

"Then explain it to me Jensen, because it can't be any worse that what's been running through my head all day."

The brothers looked at each other and had a silent conversation as to how much to tell her. A simple sideways movement of Sam's head told Dean all he needed to know.

"I'm not Jensen."

Kayla raised her eyebrows at him. "Alright, I'll play along. Then who are you?"

"I'm Dean Winchester and that's my brother, Sam," he said as he gestured to the man behind his shoulder.

She just stood there for a moment in silence looking back and forth between the two men with a look of bewilderment on her face. A smile began to appear on her face as she broke out in laughter.

"Oh sweetie," she said as she brought her hands up to Dean's face. "You have been working way too hard. As soon as the show goes on break in a couple of weeks we are going to take a long overdue vacation. Besides," she looked down at her growing abdomen, "this may be our last chance to go anywhere by ourselves for a while."

Dean took her hands away from his face and gave her his best no nonsense look.

"I mean it, Kayla. I'm not Jensen."

Something in his eyes was unsettling. There was a certainty there that scared her. "Alright, fine. Then when's you're birthday?"

"January 24th, 1979."

"No it's not. It's March 1st of 78. Whatever, you had to know that for one of the shows. When's my birthday?" Dean just stared at her. "Never mind, you're terrible with remembering dates. You didn't even remember our anniversary, and you picked the wedding date." She placed a hand on her forehead and tried to come up with something to ask him that he would never forget or lie about. Then it came to her. There was something that he had been talking to everyone about. "Are we having a boy or a girl?" There was no way Jensen would lie about that.

"Um….," Dean said. "A boy?"

Kayla was floored. It wasn't two days ago that he was telling everyone he could find that they were having twins, one boy and one girl. How could he suddenly forget? Looking into his eyes again, she saw that he honestly didn't know. Her husband was a good actor, but even he wasn't this good. Reality began to sink in. He wasn't lying.

"Oh my god," she said. Her breath suddenly became labored as she hyperventilated. "Oh my God. You're not my husband. We had sex! Oh God, I cheated on Jensen!" Sam was the first to try and help the pregnant woman. Taking hold of her arms he guided her over to the couch and sat her down. "I knew something was different. I. . . I just didn't . . . oh my God!"

"Hey, hey it's okay. Just breath," Sam said as he gently rubbed her arms. He started demonstrating the slow, deep breaths he wanted her to take. Soon, Kayla started to mirror Sam's actions. "There you go. Nice and easy."

"So," she said in a shaky voice as she finally started to calm down, "you two are really..."

"Sam and Dean? Yeah we are," Sam replied.

She turned to Dean. "You're an asshole."

* * *

><p>Over the next several hours, the boys explained how they came to be in her house and what they were going to do to get back home. They couldn't tell her where Jared and Jensen were, but if everything went like they thought it would, everything would be back to normal once everything came in the next day.<p>

Kayla found that the boys were actually quite fun to be around. They weren't just like their characters on the show. There was more to them in real life. She couldn't help but laugh at herself for thinking those things. Then again, she was sitting in her kitchen having a conversation with two fictional characters that looked like her husband and her former costar.

"I'm turnin' in," said Dean. He moved towards the back door, intent on staying in the guest house. He'd already imposed on Kayla enough. "You coming, Sammy?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute. Just gunna finish this," he said as he lifted his drink.

Once Dean had left, Kayla turned to Sam. "So, everything that happened in the show really happened for you."

"Yeah. From what I can tell."

"And Alex? Is she in Hell?"

Sam looked into his glass and said nothing. After a moment, he downed the glasses contents in one giant gulp before turning to the woman next to him. "I don't know what happened to her." Kayla looked away, unsure how to react. "I'm sorry" didn't seem like enough. The character she had played was more important to him than anything, even his brother. There was nothing she could say. Sam could see her inner struggle and decided to speak up. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything." She placed a hand on his arm in comfort. "I'm gunna find her. I won't give up."

* * *

><p>The first package arrived bright and early the next morning. All day, the trio sat around waiting for the doorbell to ring and the next piece of the puzzle to arrive. Sam spent the day studying the spell to make sure there was no chance things would go wrong. Kayla was a good woman. Even if he didn't get Alex back, she deserved to have her husband at her side. They were about to start a family after all. She was going to need him.<p>

Kayla did her best to stay out of the way. It felt weird being an inconvenience in her own home. At least she was able to find one useful thing, a window. The boys needed to jump through another window if they were going to get home. Trying it on set would cause too many questions. It was easier to just let them break one of hers. She and Jensen had been planning on replacing it anyway. This just forced her to do it a bit sooner.

The place she found refuge in for the better part of the day was the nursery. They had decided to do a Winnie the Pooh theme, and she spent her time painting the room to look like the Hundred Acre Wood. She sat on the floor and worked on the details on the trunk of Pooh's tree. Kayla had always enjoyed painting, and knowing that this was the room her children would grow up in made her feel even better about the work she was putting into it. She enjoyed seeing her other paintings around the house, but it just couldn"t compare. "Looks good." She turned to find Dean standing in the doorway watching her.

"Thanks."

She sat the brush down and slowly moved to get up off the floor. Dean quickly moved over to help her up.

"Pooh, huh?"

"Yeah. Jensen and I both loved Winnie the Pooh as kids." She placed her hands on her swollen belly. "Maybe our kids will too."

Touchy feely moments were not Dean's forte, and this, this definitely qualified as one of those moments. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, um, sorry about the other night. When we uh..."

"When you let me think you were my husband and had sex with me?"

"Yeah that."

Kayla laughed. "I never thought I would see Dean Winchester uncomfortable about sex."

"Me either," Dean chuckled. "What are you gunna do?"

"I'm going to tell him." Dean looked shocked. "Jensen and I have never lied to each other. I don't plan on starting now."

Sam had been loitering behind them in the doorway for a few minutes. He had come up the stairs to tell them that everything was ready and had stumbled upon the sweet moment, making him miss Alex even more. He cleared his throat. "Ready?"

"Yeah," they answered in unison.

* * *

><p>The room they had picked out was in the back of the main house. The window opened onto a large flower patch Kayla had had planted in the back yard. That way if the spell didn't work, they could land on something a bit softer.<p>

Sam drew the symbol on the window and said the words. Everything was ready they just had to jump. Dean nodded that he was ready and they prepared to jump when they heard Kayla speak. "Sam!" They turned to look at her. "I hope you find her." He gave her a small smile.

"Thanks."

Then he signaled his brother and leapt through the window, crashing onto a sofa.

* * *

><p>Scrabbling to their feet, the boys found themselves standing in the middle of Bobby's living room as a storm raged on outside.<p>

"We're back," Sam said.

"Aw Hell!" They turned and found Bobby watching them from the kitchen, and arm full of groceries in his arms. "What have you idjits done now?"

Dean was the one to respond. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

**Reviews welcome.**


End file.
